1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication devices and systems, such as telephones and communication networks, and methods of using those communication devices and systems.
2. Background of the Related Art
Mobile communication devices, such as telephones, are an integral part of everyday life in a modern society. Telephones that are connected to a land line are even on the decline, as people become accustomed to having a mobile phone with them at all times. The functions and features available on a mobile phone continue to expand, including apps, a web browser, a camera, full physical or virtual keypads, touchscreens, wifi and Bluetooth connectivity, texting and email, and more.
When a first communication device is used to place a call to a second communication device, a telephone number or other identification associated with the second communication is entered using a keypad or voice command of the first communication device, or is identified from a list of contacts stored within the first communication device. Once the caller has initiated a call with the first communication device, the second communication device will typically produce an audible ring tone or vibrate in order to notify a called party (“recipient”) of the call. However, due to the wide range of tasks that a user may perform on their telephone, the variety of social contexts that a user may be involved in due to increasing mobility and usability of telephones, and the resulting increase in the amount of time that a user spends on their telephone, it is increasingly common that a call will not be answered promptly or, if answered, that the purpose of the call cannot be satisfied.
While voicemail is helpful for dealing with missed calls, a voice message is inherently a one-way communication from the calling party to the called party. Accordingly, voicemail frequently does not satisfy the calling party's need to talk with the called party. For example, in an urgent situation, a calling party may need to obtain information or assistance from the called party. Conversely, if the calling party wants to have an extended interactive discussion with the called party, voicemail does not provide the interaction with the called party that may be needed to efficiently achieve the purpose of the call. Since the called party is typically unaware of the purpose of the calling party's call, it is frequently the result that a first phone call between the two parties will only result in a plan to have a second phone call at a later point in time.